


Made out of Winter

by SerenaLaFay



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaLaFay/pseuds/SerenaLaFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was made out of winter and snow. And now she was trapped in the south and in the warmth. She is out of her element and tied to a man his bed. Will she ever see the snow and the walls of Winterfell again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tied down

She lay on the bed while the man on top of her kept pounding into her. The bed moved against the wall every time the man pushed in to her. It didn't even hurt anymore after all those nights in his bed. Its wasn't her ideal thing to do every night but she didn't had a choice. By a stupid mistake of her she has been tied to his bed for the past two months or was it three. She couldn't remember it anymore at what time she had arrived in Kings Landing only she had been staying in his room for a long time.

Only aloud to leave when necessary and still she had to be cloaked so people wouldn't notice in what kind of company she was. She tried to loosen up the ties around her wrist some more but it wouldn't bunch. She also lost the will to fight after all those nights being raped in his bed. And if she tried to get away she would be punished the punishes he did she shuddered every time she thought about it. The last time she was punished for getting away was only seven days ago. While the maids were cleaning up she escaped through the window and climbed down the wall. She was always a good climber and she would never fall.

She had stolen cloak from one of the stands on the market and she walked through the crowd always looking out for when he might look for her. By now he would probably notice she wasn't in his room and then he would search for her. She had a pretty obvious hair colour that wasn't common in the south. Somebody bumped into her and she let the cloak fall. Some riders who were riding by noticed her and they immediately went after her. She started to run and she saw the walls of the city coming in her sight only a few meters. Suddenly she felt somebody grab her around the waist and she was lifted in the air. A warm breath was felt by her left ear and she shuddered after feeling the all known body against her back. "My lady you didn't thought you could escape from me did you." He grabbed her tighter around the waist and she winched out after feeling his nails in her waist. "You are MINE. Try this again and you won't be seeing any day light for a long time." He spat in her ear.

She couldn't struggle against him and against her wishes she was brought back to his chambers back tied against his bed.

And here she was again she didn't even knew after all those times spend in his bed if it counted for raping. She felt his mouth suck on her left nipple while his right hand gripped her right breast and rolled the right nipple with his fingers. She never responded to his devotion on her body and he hated her for that. He wanted a woman who would scream and moan his name through the fucking. She was just another woman to fuck he would say. Because he could never take a woman for his wife because of his duty for the crown.

He kissed her roughly on the mouth and he had his hand twisted in her hair. She felt him move in her and she knew he would probably make her bleed again. His left hand went down her body and he started to rub her clit in the hope he would get her off. She felt the tension built up in her stomach and she arched her body against him. He started to smirk when he saw her do that and he started to pouch harder in to her. Both their bodies were sweaty and he pounced one more time in her before he gave out a loud grunt and released his cum in to her.

He rolled off her and he lay next to her with his arms behind his back and his all knowing smirk on his face while he still was out of breath. His left hand went through his golden hair and he looked to the woman lying next to him. "Aurora, Aurora you never give up does you." He said to her while he stroked her red hair she flinched and moved her head out of the way. She looked to him and tried to blow a piece of hair out of her face. "I might stop escaping and fighting like I did at first. But I would never give up. Not until my last breath leaves my cold and dead body." The piece of red hair started to irritate her and it didn't bunch when she tried to blow it away. His hand went slowly to her face and he pulled the strand of hair behind her ear. For that moment it seemed like a loving touch but it was always a façade with him. She never knew when he meant it and she didn't even wanted to know. He might have women falling for his feet but he would never win her respect.

He laughed when he saw the look in her eyes when he pulled her hair behind her ear. He knew she hated him and she would be stupid if she didn't. He just took when he saw her travelling on the road. She was all alone on her horse in the woods near the twins. He travelled with the rest of the kings guard when he saw her with her red hair and full red lips. He was attracted to her and he wanted her. He followed her and he gave his men the orders to get her and bring her to him unharmed.

He had a smirk on his face when he saw her being brought to him. She struggled all the way to the camp and she even spit him in the face. He just laughed it off and dragged her by her hair to his tent. On his make shift bed he tied her hands to the pole because she tried to get away. He started to cut her dress off her body and she kicked and pushed him the whole time. After he pulled her dress off her he admired her glorious body she had slender legs and big and soft breasts. Suddenly she kneed him in his dick and he winched and fell off the bed. She smiled at him winching in pain and it only angered him some more. "Now you are going to get it." He said while he untied his pants and straddled over her body. In one movement he moved in to her and when he saw her winch in pain he noticed she was still a virgin.

Such beauty and still with no husband. And so he wondered why she was travelling all alone. Every night he took her every night she tried to fight against but after his punishes and his threats she lost slowly the will. He made her travel with him to Kings Landing and he made it sure nobody would find out about her. In Kings Landing he knew she tried to talk with the maids but he threatened them already so they wouldn't speak with her. He knew she suffered in his chambers and he only saw her as something he owned. She was something he wanted to flaunt with but because he was in the kings guard he only used her to satisfy him in his chambers.

"Every woman in Kings Landing wants to be in your place my lady." He said while he gave a kiss on her neck. She had some bruises to add to her body because he was so rough with her. "Well I would love to trade with them if it would satisfy you some more. I know you love a good screamer to warm your bed." She smirked back at him. He moved his body so he was laying on his side looking to her. He let his fingers wander over her body and the light touch made her shudder. "Oh no you stay here my lady the winter. Why would I need something warm in the south when I can have something cold." He smirked at her while he cupped her sex roughly with his left hand and started to stroke her clit with his thumb. "See it as a debt. And a Lannister always pays his debt."


	2. A walk in the garden

Aurora laid herself down in the water and she let the warmth sooth her bruises and his so called love bites. She still winched when she felt it tingle and burn in her folds the blood that was left in the bed was already proof enough. He was again hard with her but she locked herself off most of the times in bed. Once a time she would feel something coming through while he raped her. Like last night when he made her feel something burning and made her have a need for him. Those were the rare moments. Like he would walk with her through the gardens pretending like they were a couple in love. Nobody would see her because of the cloak she would wear but of course everybody noticed the mysterious company the oldest Lannister had.

"Miss you need to get out of the water is had run cold." Awakened from her little moment in peace she looked to the handmaiden who was standing next to her waiting for her to get out. She didn't even notice the water had run cold it still fell good to her body. Aurora stepped out of the water and let herself dry up through the warmth in the room. One of the other handmaiden was holding a dress for her and she frowned when she saw it. "Don't you have a other dress for me?" And she started to gently brush her hair. The two handmaiden looked to each other and knew it was one of her episodes where she refused something. "No we don't miss. Sir Lannister told us to make you wear this dress." And the handmaiden pointed to the dress in her hands.

Aurora gave out a huff and she turned to the handmaiden. "The dress is see-through." She said annoyed to the handmaiden. Of course he would point out a dress like that it was still covering something but he would still see the silhouette of her body and her breasts. "Please miss just wear the dress. We don't want you to see punished again." Aurora stood up and walked to the handmaiden with the dress in the hand. "Of course you don't want to see me punished because you two would be the ones to clean it up. So spare me your sadness to me." The two handmaidens were silent and Aurora grabbed the dress and so she put on the dress.

She twirled in front of the handmaidens and showed them the dress and even did a mocking bow. "See happy I am wearing the dress now you can go run along to the Lannister and tell him that I am wearing it." She turned around and walked to the balcony and looked out over the city. A door closing was heard and she felt a relieve that they had left her. They would always tell the Lannister everything she did or might have said. That way he also found out what her name was and that she didn't came from the south. She trusted the handmaidens in the beginning but after betraying her like that she didn't trusted them anymore. They were only being paid to serve her and spy on her.

Aurora wished she had something to read. She loved to read back at home all kind of books. One of those books made her go and discover Westeros and his nature. She shivered when she felt a body pressing against her back and a wet mouth sucking on her neck. "My lady why wont you come back in to the room you look a bit cold." He said with a smirk on his face. Aurora felt him grab her breasts and started stroking and grabbing them. " What do you want Lannister." She said with a bitter voice while he still touched her body and kissed and sucked around her neck.

She felt the pressure leave her back and so she turned around to see him standing there in his normal clothing. He grabbed her hands and tugged her against his chest so he could look her in the eye. " Well I wanted to take you out in the garden but-" Aurora looked to him while he had that smirk on his face. " But what." His hand went to her chin and he tapped it and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. " Well if you keep having this attitude were going to stay here and have some loving in the bed." Aurora was disgusted by his positive naming of the raping. " Well I rather go outside if you don't mind." He smiled back at her kissed her roughly on the mouth and he stepped away from her. " Go grab the cloak."

Aurora grabbed the green cloak and she tied it together under her chin and she put the hood on. He grabbed her hand and they both walked out of the door.

In the garden Aurora felt a little bit free because of all the flowers growing and the nice breeze in the garden. Every time they were in the garden he would release her some more so she was aloud to walk by herself but still in his sight. She bowed down and smelled one of the purple flowers in the garden the smell made her remember her mother. It had a little bit of sweetness but also something bitter that made her nose a little bit sting when she smelled it. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something black lying in the grass and so she started to walk to it. Not noticing that he didn't saw her walk away because he was a bit occupied by one of the soldiers in the castle.

She stood still in front of it and she bowed down to grab it when she looked up she saw someone starring at her and she let her hair fall in her face. Aurora stood up and looked to the object in her hand it was a black book. She looked closer to the cover and she noticed the name of the book "The secrets of the seven kingdoms." "A nice book isn't it." A voice was heard and it startled her. She looked around but when she didn't saw anybody she heard somebody clearing their throat and she looked down. She saw a small man standing in front of her and she recognized him as Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion smiled at her and she smiled back at him. " It looks like it I wish I could read it but I have a feeling its yours sir." And she handed the book to him.

Tyrion grabbed her hand and kissed it. " Thank you for handing me my book my lady. I was already looking for it." Before she knew it Aurora yelped out when she was grabbed from behind and pushed in to a hard chest. " I thought I told you to stay close." He whispered in her ear but still she could hear his voice was full of anger. " I did but it is not my fault you didn't kept a eye on me." She spat back to him which earned a tight grip on her hips that made her winch in pain.

" My my brother you always keep the good ones to yourself." They both looked to Tyrion who was smirking at the both of them and still held his book in hand. " Well little brother sometimes I want to have some fun on my own." Tyrion knew something else was going on because he wasn't blind. He knew the rumours of Sir Jaime Lannister and a lady by his side in the gardens. For the past two weeks he kept walking in the gardens in the hope to see the mysterious lady of his older brother. And he was glad he did it. She was extraordinary beautiful with her red hair and red lips and he even sneaked peek when he saw the see-through dress underneath the cloak and she also had a nice pair of tits.

Tyrion held his hands up in surrender. " And I don't doubt your choices brother. But if you want to have a lady on the side you better be careful because you know how our sister will get. " Tyrion let the threat hang in the air because he wanted to warn his brother before their sister did something. " I know brother." Tyrion straightened his back and nodded to his brother before he turned his attention to the red headed lady. " My lady I want to offer you my book." He held the book out for Aurora to grab it but before she could grab it he took it back. " But in exchange for something else. I want to know your name." Tyrion saw her look to Jaime for approvement and he nodded to her. Tyrion gave her the book and held her hand in his hand. " My name is Aurora my lord." And she bowed to him. Tyrion kissed her hand and winked to her. " Well it's a pleasure to meet you Aurora. Enjoy your book." And so Tyrion Lannister walked off to his chambers. While Aurora looked to Tyrion walk off she felt Jaime touch her body and grab her thighs. " You know I really love this dress on you." And so he started to drag her back to his chambers probably punish her for walking off like that. But it didn't matter to her , in that moment she felt happy because she had been gifted a book to read.


	3. Old memories

"Are you still reading that awful book?" Aurora just kept reading her book. Jaime stood up from his place on the bed and he grabbed her book. "Give it back Lannister." Aurora jumped to grab the book from him but Jaime kept the book high above her head. Jaime just smirked at her and he didn't even notice her face. Because all he saw were the bouncing of her breasts. Aurora gave up and slapped him in the chest. "You are just an awful man." She huffed and walked away from him. Jaime threw the book on the bed and he grabbed her by the waist. "Oh my lady do not be mean. My intensions are nothing but good ."

Jaime started to cup a feel and his fingers started to stroke her breasts. One hand left the attention to her breasts and went slowly down to her thigh. Jaime heard her give a gasp and he smirked again. " Are you enjoining finally my touch, my lady." Aurora tried to pry his hand from her thigh but he only held on tighter. " Never I just gasped because of the cold of your hand." Jaime kissed behind her ear and he kissed from her ear down her jaw and to her neck. "Oh really and if I do this-." Jaime began and his fingers wandered down and Aurora gave out a gasp again. He started to insert one finger between her folds and slowly started to pump in to her. Another finger went in and Jaime started to pump faster into her. Aurora was trapped between his arms and she leaned into him so her legs wouldn't give out.

Jaime smirked when he felt her lean into him. Jaime inserted the third finger and Aurora felt disgusting over herself because she felt again the tension building up. He pumped as fast as he could and sucked on her neck when he felt her body tensing up. Aurora gave out a small gasp and Jaime felt liquid drip over his hand. He pulled his fingers fast out of her and the motion pained Aurora because his ring scrapped the side of her thigh. "You may not like me but your body does not lie." And Jaime wiped the wetness off his hand with a small blanket. Her chest went up and down heavenly from the session with Jaime.

Aurora's thoughts were already drifting off because when she looked outside the window she saw a small boy playing with a dog.

****************************Memory**********************************

Somewhere in the streets an angry septa was walking quick in to the castle. She knocked on the wooden door and waited for the guards to let her in. The door opened and the angry septa stepped in to the room and waited for the sign to talk. "Septa what is the urgent matter for you to come to us in the early morning." The septa stood still but inside she was angry because of the child again. "My lord your daughter has escaped her needle lessons again." The lord gave out a small smile while his wife was again annoyed by their daughter behaviour. "I see. I will send a search party for her and I will make sure it won't happen again."

The septa were not pleased with the answer from the lord. "Well my lord you also said this the last time we have spoken and since then she has escaped my lessons thirteen times." His wife looked to him pointedly and the lord gave out a sign. "I will give you my word septa it won't happen again." The septa left the room and a silence came over the lord and lady. "I know she is your little girl husband. But she needs her lessons for when she gets older and has a husband." The lord stood up and motioned to one of his guards to open the door. "I know my wife and I will search for our little forest nymph."

The lord stepped out of the walls and in to the streets. He already walked by a few people who saw her ran away in the way of the forest. Halfway through the streets the lord saw the walls of the village coming in to his sights. A man in all black clothing stopped with his horse in front of the lord. "Did you lose your daughter again brother?" He said a bit mocking. "No she has escaped from her lessons again." The man in black gave out a laugh.

"Brother when do you finally see your daughter is not made for these kinds of lessons. She wants horse riding and hunting lessons." The lord slapped the back of the horse. " Why don't you go see my wife little brother." The man laughed again and waved to his brother. " I will. And I will see you later brother when you bring the little wildling back."

The lord just shook with his head and he started to walk into the forest. He stopped every few metres to listen to his surrounding in case he heard something. Suddenly he felt something hit the back of his head and he turned around. He didn't saw anything and again he felt some slight pain but this time on his back. A giggling sound was heard in the forest and the lord smiled. "Aurora I know its you step out of the trees." Nothing happened and the lord tried to take it an other way. " Aurora the wildlings will come and get you. When they see a little girl in the forest." A small scream was heard and Aurora bounced in to her fathers arms.

"See its not that hard. Lets go back to your mother she was worried." Aurora rolled with her eyes and she held her fathers hand tightly while they walked to the village. "She is always worried." The lord hugged her to his side and waved to some guards. "Of course she is she is your mother. And mothers worry about their children." Aurora smiled to the butcher boy who was standing outside his house. "And what about you father. What do fathers?" The lord kissed her on the head and he sat foot to the castle. "Fathers give their daughters a free card out of punishment." A giggle was heard from Aurora and she smiled to her father. "Really?" She asked him. The guard opened the doors and they both walked in. " Sometimes. But we really need to talk about skipping needle lessons." A groan of disappointment was heard from Aurora and the lord only smiled to his daughter.

Aurora was dragged out of her thoughts by Jaime tugging at her dress. " What are you thinking about my lady." She turned away from his arms and she walked to the bed and grabbed the book. "It's nothing." And Aurora sat down again in the chair and started reading again. It wasn't nothing and Jaime saw the longing look in her eyes. She remembered something and he wanted to know what. Jaime sat down in the other chair and he started to stare at her. "Your staring won't help you. And I will just ignore you like I usually do." Aurora kept on reading from the book. There were all kinds of stories in it but the ones that reached her the most were about the white walkers and the dragons. Jaime started to untie his pants while she talked. He grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her into his lap. Jaime quickly hunched up the dress and he pounced in to her at once. Aurora winched at the rough feeling of him entering her and she dropped her book when he dragged her onto his lap. Jaime smirked and started to suck and kiss behind her ear and neck. "Well then I have to get your attention another way."


	4. Being pregnant ?

Aurora suddenly awakened and she had the need to get up. When she was jumping up she immediately staggered back in to the bed. She felt a robe burn already coming on her wrists. She tried to get loose because she still had the urge to get up. Aurora started to wring herself out of the robes but it didn't work. There was only one solution and she knew she was probably going to regret. She started to kick him in the legs and his side but he didn't responded. "LANNISTER!" She yelled and gave him one good kick in the shin.

Jaime felt him being kicked in the shin and he jumped up and fell out of bed. He was tangled in the sheets and he looked annoyed up from his place on the ground to the woman tied in his bed. "What is wrong with you woman." Aurora gave one good tug at the robes and she fell back on the bed. "I really need to get up, NOW." Jaime saw her getting frustrated on the bed and he smirked he could drag it a bit out for his own needs. "And why should I release you my lady." Aurora rolled annoyed with her eyes of course his needs were going to get first. "Because if you don't something bad will happen and I really can't keep it in anymore." Jaime freed himself from the sheets and he stood up and rang a hand through his golden hair. "What kind of bad will happen my lady?" He laughed to her.

Before he knew it Aurora bowed her head and she threw up on the bed. Jaime jumped back from the bed while she puked on it. "Oh." Aurora spit the last thing out and she looked to Jaime. "Oh, oh. Is that the only thing you could say?" Jaime grabbed his pants and tied them loosely before he grabbed a knife and cut her loose. "Yes oh. Couldn't you tell me any sooner you had to puke. It would give me head start in leaving the bed. "

Aurora tied her hair up with a leather cord and she also stepped out of the bed to wash her face with water. "Well I told you Lannister I had to get out of the bed." Jaime leaned onto the table next to her. "Yes you did but I didn't know you meant in the way you needed to puke." Aurora cleaned her mouth also with the water and Jaime looked to her with disgust while she spit it out. She noticed his look and she got a small smile on her face. "And I also wanted to use that water but never mind I will leave this room smelling to sweat and sex." And Jaime grabbed her to his side and kissed the side of her neck. "And please chew on some mint leaves while I leave I want you to smell nice when I come back."

Jaime already had pushed his tunic on and he was about to leave for the day when he was stopped. "You know this puking thing can mean two things." He turned around and looked to her with a look. "It can mean that I am getting sick or…" Jaime tightens his grip on his sword while he listened to her. "Or what. Speak woman." " I think you know what it means Jaime you and I both know the chance when a woman and a man sleeps together. I could be with child Jaime. What then ?" They both had the same thoughts running through their brains. What happens when she is with child. What will happen to her and the child?

"I will figure something out after my duties until then you stay here." Jaime walked out of the room and closed the door loudly. " Where can I go too if I can not leave this chamber." She yelled after him but he already left. "Stupid, ignorant, egocentric and selfish Lannister bastard." Aurora mumbled after she kicked the small table in the room. She started to dress herself in one of the most comfortable dresses he had given her. It was a white dress but at least it wasn't see through.

She grabbed the book she had gotten from Tyrion Lannister and she started to read it again. There were some exciting and adventurous secrets in it and she only wanted to know more. After sitting there until midday the handmaidens came in and started to change the sheets and bring some new water. " You better burn those sheets." One handmaiden looked up from her duty. " I don't understand." Aurora laid her book down in her lap " Of course not. But I do not think these sheets are worthy to wash because I have puked on them."

The handmaidens took the sheets with them and left her some food to it. She slowly started to nibble on the bread because she didn't wanted to upset her stomach some more. Aurora felt some cramps in her stomach and she thought they came because of her sick stomach. It was a beautiful day and she wished she could wander the gardens and maybe read there. But she knew it was not possible because he was still on his duties and she couldn't leave on her own. While she was getting lost in her thoughts and enjoining the sunlight that shined in. A bell sound was suddenly heard in the streets of Kings landing.

Aurora stood up from her chair and she walked to the window and looked out on the streets wondering what hat happened. She felt a hand touch her left leg and she quickly turned around. Behind her stood a smirking Tyrion Lannister. " I hope I didn't scare you my lady." She walked away from the window and grabbed a cup of water and drank from it. " Of course not. You are just like your brother." She said bitter. " Ah come on my lady. I didn't mean it in the way you hating me like you do my brother." Aurora looked to Tyrion wide eyed and wondered if his brother said something about it. " Stop thinking about it my lady. I can hear your brain cracking from over here. He didn't tell me anything I can see it in the way you treat him."

She gave out a small laugh. "At least one Lannister man that is smart." Tyrion grabbed her hand and made her sit down in one the chairs. " Well what my brother has in strength and length. I have in brains and shames." Tyrion mocked himself. Aurora just shook her head. " I can't believe you talk about yourself like that. I still see a man when I look at you at not a dwarf." Tyrion started laughing at those words and he sat down in another chair. " Could you please talk to my father about it. I would love to see his face when you say it my lady." Aurora rolled her eyes at him and she gave out a small smile. " I would love to my lord. But I still wonder why you are calling me my lady."

Tyrion took a sip of the wine out of his pouch and he motioned it to Aurora but she declined. " I am calling you my lady because I have a feeling you are not a whore or a common girl. I believe in the way you speak and walk you are high noble so I treat you as one." Aurora got a light blush on her cheeks while he said that. " Thank you Tyrion. But I am wondering one thing do you know why the bells rang." Tyrion observed the woman in front of him and he knew he could trust her. " The bells rang because Jon Arryn has died." He saw her became silent and getting lost in thoughts. "Isn't he the hand of the king?" Aurora asked. He had a feeling she already knew that but he just went and played along. " Yes he was."

" How did he die ?" she asked him. Her curiosity was spiking up again and she wanted to know more. "Apparently he suddenly became ill and he just died." Tyrion said carless why he took a gulp of his wine. He looked outside and he saw his brother Jaime coming to the castle and he knew it was his queue to leave. " I think my time is up with you my lady." And he kissed her hand and stood up. He walked to the door and he turned around. " But do not be afraid I think we will spend soon a lot more time together on the road." Aurora stood up and looked to him. " What do you mean ?" Tyrion smiled at her because she didn't connected the things yet. " The hand is dead that means a new hand must come. And the new hand lives a few weeks away from here. And that means a lot of travelling."

Aurora became impatient and she just wanted the straight answer." So your brother leaves because he is in the king's guard. I will just stay here as always." Tyrion laughed at her stubbornness for seeing the truth. " Oh my lady I know my brother he will not leave you behind. He will just take you with him as his mistress." Aurora stood still at least she would see more of Westeros and she could maybe read more of Tyrions books it could not be that bad. " Oh I can live with that. But do you also know who is going to be the new hand."

Tyrion gave her again a smile. " Of course I do its going to be Eddard Stark." Aurora stood still off fright. " What. That means we are going to Winterfell." " Smart of you my lady. Yes we are going to Winterfell so you better start collecting warm clothes." Tyrion said sarcastically. And he opened the door and he was about to walk out of the chamber but he turned around. " Oh my lady I also believe you need to change in another dress. I believe you have started to bled." Aurora looked down her white dress and relief fell over her a dark red spot was on her dress. Tyrion gave a wave and he closed the door.

Aurora was about to change out of her dress when the door was opened and he came walking in. He looked to her and saw the red spot on her dress and he felt relieve but also a tiny bit of disappointment. " We are going to leave for Winterfell soon." Aurora stepped behind the screen and she grabbed the white dress and pulled it over her head. " Am I not to stay here." Jaime walked behind the screen and he already had his armour off and was only in a pair of trousers. He admired her naked body and even smirked at her when she turned around and started to cover up her body. " No you are coming with me so I can keep a eye on you." Jaime walked to her and grabbed her and carried her bridal style to the bath. The water was cold but Jaime just wanted to have a bath with her of course only for his own intentions and he dropped her in the water. She didn't give a kick when she felt the cold of the water and Jaime soon followed her in to it.

He sat down in front of her and fondled her breasts with his left hand and pushed her back to his chest. "Until then we can have our own celebration because you have bled." And Jaime started to push roughly two fingers in to her folds. And he enjoined the way her body felt against his. Her long and red hair sticking to her breasts and his own excitement only grew.


	5. Dear brother of mine

None of the Game of Thrones characters are mine only Aurora.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jaime felt her stir in her sleep next to him it started as small kicks and whimpers but now she even said some things. He felt her kick him hard in the back and he grabbed her hands and cut her loose and held her in his arms trying to stop her for harming him. "Please don't." She still trashed in his arms and Jaime tried to get her out of it. " Please. No more. Let me go." She whimpered out in his arms. He started to shush her a bit because he didn't want the guards to run in to his chamber because of her. She kept on saying the same things over and over again. Jaime held her in his arms until she went quit and slept peacefully again. After a few moments feeling her body in his arms Jaime closed his eyes.

The morning light came into the room and Jaime groaned out loud knowing he had to prepare everything for the journey including Aurora's place in the king's entourage. He opened his eyes and felt something heavy laying on him. A lot of red came into his sights and he remembered the night before. Jaime signed and carefully laid her down next to him on the bed. He touched her hair lightly and got out of bed to walk straight to the screen to dress himself in some pants and a tunic. He had a few moments in peace before she would wake up. And the struggling would start again. Jaime knew that he wanted her as a companion in his bed but also somebody to talk too. Of course he had chosen for the kings guard at a young age but after all those years he got longing for a woman in his life. The way she came into his life was not something he had imagined he thought to marry someone and have a couple of children. Not kidnapping a young woman and keep her in his bed against her will. He knew nothing about her besides her first name and that she came from the north. Not if she had any brothers of sisters or what she liked to do in her spare time.

Why did he suddenly have all those questions about her? After those months spending with her he not even ones thought about it and know when they had to leave he was thinking about it. He has to explain himself to the king and of course his sister. It probably is a good thing his brother already found out about her maybe Tyrion could help him. Yes that is what he is going to do find his brother and seek a solution.

Jaime grabbed his sword and walked to the bed where a slowly awaking Aurora laid. She opened her eyes and looked him straight in the eye she immediately noticed that her wrists didn't hurt. She looked down and saw her hands lying next to her body. And her not aching wrists pointed out that he somehow released her in the night. Jaime saw her looking to his clothes and his sword. " I am leaving to seek out my brother. The handmaidens will come to pack your finest clothes for the journey." Aurora rubbed the bruises on her wrists from the days before and Jaime suddenly grabbed them. " Do not do that. You will only worsen it. I will let the handmaidens make something to ache the pain and cover the bruises."

Aurora looked to him confused. "Why are you trying to be kind?" Jaime grabbed her by the neck and kissed her lips she didn't move her lips with him as she usually did. He released her soon and saw in her eyes the disgusting for him and he smirked. "Because when we travel I don't want people to see I treat you badly." Aurora rolled her eyes at him of course only for his own good. Jaime tapped her on the head a bit hard and she winched and started to rub on the spot. "If you keep rolling your eyes at me they will one day pop out of your head." After those words Jaime left the room on his way to his brother's chamber in the castle. "If you keep rolling your eyes at me they will pop out of your head one day." Aurora said Jaime's words mocking.

She fell back on the bed and noticed she was still tired. So she thought it couldn't hurt to sleep a bit longer because Jaime would probably be away for a long time.

Jaime started to loudly bang on his brothers door because he didn't responded to the yelling. He started to hear some giggling and some groaning and the door slowly opened and three women came walking out. Jaime didn't even notice the women starring at him and he saw his brother come to the door only in a tunic. " Oh come dear brother from my. Why don't you wake me in the early hours and disturb my loving time. Isn't your woman satisfying enough?" Jaime scowled in to the room. " Well little brother if you just had opened the door in the first place we could make an appointment in stat of chasing your whores away. " he said mocking.

Tyrion laughed and grabbed a cup of whine and sat down in a chair. "Avoiding my question I see. Well my older and taller brother why don't you speak. I am deadly curious of why you are here in my chambers and not in your own. " Jaime sat down in another chair and also grabbed a cup of whine. Tyrion noticed it and scoffed. " Oh and brother please drink up my whine." Jaime made himself comfortable and laid down his sword. " Well I think you have probably heard about the journey to the north." Tyrion took a big gulp of his whine and grabbed a book and started to read a bit about it. " Yes yes of course I have" Jaime got annoyed by his little brother who didn't took him seriously and he grabbed his book away. "And I would love to have all your attention little brother." Tyrion smirked and looked to Jaime. " Well you would get it if you start saying something intrusting and not something I already know, brother."

"Really ?" Tyrion grabbed more whine and poured both of their cups full. " Really brother so start speaking." Jaime took a breath and looked annoyed to his brother. " Well let's skip the whole new hand talk. And lets talk about my ´guest`. You met her in the gardens a few days ago. " "Yes I have and I must say brother I don't know where you got her but she is one special and beautiful woman. But what about her." Jaime stood up and started pacing in front of Tyrion. Tyrion of course saw it as his amusement and he laughed inside about his brother's behaviour. " Well I am going to bring her with me but I don't know how I am going to do it without getting to much attention. And that's why I am asking you for an idea."

Jaime stood still in front of Tyrion and he took a big gulp of his whine. "My oh my. My brother is asking for my help well that's a new one. " Jaime ignored his glooming brother and he looked pointedly to him. "Spare me your happiness. And start giving me answers." Tyrion held his hands up in surrender. ".Of course I have a few ideas." Jaime's starred his brother down and Tyrion smirked. "You could let her ride with the whores of Robert Baratheon." Tyrion saw the anger in his brother's eyes and he only said it to get reaction out of him and he got it. " But of course that is not an option because our king could see her and of course take her." "Not an option Tyrion." Tyrion in the meantime walked to the screen to grab his pants and put them on. He started to struggle with it and he looked to his brother. " Brother a little help." Jaime huffed and walked to his brother and roughly dragged his pants on. " You could let her be a handmaiden and travel with the other girls. But of course there is also a downside to that. Our evil sister would notice a new girl immediately."

Jaime watched Tyrion struggle with his boots and he just ignored it. " I am not going to help you with that." Tyrion just smirked and grabbed his cup of whine again and took a gulp. " And there is the last option and you and I both know the king still owes you one remember." Jaime's eyes got wide and he starred to his brother. " He would not let me leave the guard Tyrion." Tyrion opened the drapes in his room and a lot of light came shining in. " Of course not but he would make this exception for you not to only please you but also father. You know how he wishes to have an heir for Casterly Rock."

Jaime sat down on the chair and he grabbed the carafe full of whine and took a big gulp. " You are crazy you know that. But I might have to go with option number three." Tyrion smirked to Jaime and grabbed one of his books. " Of course I am. So option number three it is you take her with you as your bride to be ." Jaime dragged a hand to his hair and he knew from that moment it was going to be a long day. Tyrion saw his brother already sitting defeated in his chair and he smirked. "Ah you are going to make father so proud." And he wiped a fake tear away from his eyes and he left the room laughing.


	6. Asking a favour

None of the Game of Thrones characters are mine only Aurora.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"NEXT." The king yelled from his throne he was already sick and tired of all the sob stories and begging's for help. He needed to get back to his chamber and fuck some whores and drink some wine. He waited for anyone to step forward but nobody came he looked to the maester Pycelle. The maester looked to the king with the paper in his hand. "Speak you old fool who is next." The maester cleared his throat and was about to speak when the king interrupted him. " And bring me some more wine. Where is that stuttering fool of Lannister of yours." And the king looked to his wife while he spoke. "I will make some guards search for him my love." And Cersei immediately motioned one of the guards to her. The king huffed and looked deadly into the room and motioned with his hand to the maester. Maester Pycelle cleared his throat again and started to read." The next person who is asking for a favour your highness is Ser Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock man of the Kingsguard ."

Jaime stepped forward and bowed to the king. "Yeah yeah get back to your feet so I can listen to another one of those favours." Jaime stood up warily and waited for the king's reaction before he started to speak for his case. A door opening was heard and they all looked to the door in the back of the room. Lancel Lannister stood their slightly shaking with a can of wine in his hands he slowly walked forward. The king rolled annoyed with his eyes. " Get some fire in your ass boy and bring me that wine." Lancel started to walk faster and spilled some wine on the way. Jaime shook slightly with his head. "Stupid boy ." He said it would only anger Robert more when his wine is spilled. The king held his cup out and Lancel started to pour the wine in the cup. The king drank his wine all in one motion and held his cup out again. "Pour." Lancel filled the cup but it only filled half of it and the king looked to it with wide eyes. " Is that all. Where is the rest of it." He said to Lancel. Lancel was shaking on his spot next to the king. " That's it my lord. There is no more wine." The king threw angry his cup away and looked to Lancel. " Then get me some more wine you fool." Lancel started to walk away . " FASTER." The king yelled out and Lancel ran out of the throne room. Robert started to mumble but Jaime could still hear it. " Take him as your squire he will learn something." The king said mockingly. It brought a tiny smile on Jaime's face.

"What is it that you want King slayer. Everywhere I look a damn Lannister pops up. So speak now and you can disappear from my sight again." The king looked to him with questing eyes. "I came to ask you for a favour your highness." Robert snorted from his seat in the throne. "Of course you come with a favour that's the whole purpose of standing in front of me. Everybody comes with a favour so start speaking about that damn favour." The king said angry and irritated to Jaime. Cersei huffed from her seat next to the king and wondered why her brother was asking for a favour in the first place. "Well if you remember well enough sire I am of the persons who got you that place on that throne." Jaime began before he was interrupted. "What are you saying King slayer do you want to sit on this throne. Because you stabbed the mad king in his back. And that way it gotten me on THIS THRONE." The king yelled out angry and getting red in the face.

Jaime already saw that the king was taking it in the wrong way and he immediately started damage control. "No not at all sire I have no desire at all to take this- your throne." Jaime began before he again was interrupted by the king. "Then get to your bloody point some of us have other things to do then listening to favours. And where is that damn Lannister fool who would bring me more WINE." Two guards started to leave their post and went on search to find the squire of the king. Jaime waited for the king to finish his ranting. " Well if I am correct sire and you may correct my words. You said after the battle and found me in the throne room you owed me favour." Jaime waited a bit in case the king was going to interrupt him. The throne room stayed quit but Cersei started to sit up right and was curious in the way the conversation was going. " Well today is the day I am collecting my favour you sire." Jaime said with a smirk on his face. In the meantime Lancel Lannister had arrived again in the throne room and started to pour the cup from the king full of wine. " Go on what is this so called favour of yours." The king said while he drank from his cup with wine. "We all know I have no wife or children because of my position in the Kings Guard sire. And you know how my father wishes for an heir for Casterly Rock. So my favour was sire permission for a marriage with a woman of my choice. But stay in the Kings guard to keep protecting the crown."

A coughing sound was heard from the right corner behind the king and everybody looked that way. In the seat in the corner there sat a coughing Tywin Lannister who was drinking from his wine while his son was speaking. Now he couldn't believe what he was hearing and one of his own guards started to slap him in the back. Tywin started to get red in the face but he also waved with his hands. " I am fine. Keep going." He coughed out. Robert gave out a sign of disappointment from his seat and mumbled something that sounded like. " Good god I hoped it was finally his time." Cersei was looking shocked to her brother because she didn't expected him to ask for that but she also started to smirk because she knew Robert would not give him that because of the oath he gave for the Kings guard , no wife and no children and only serving the crown. Of course she was not stupid and had heard of the rumours that her brother was seeing someone.

In the meantime a small person with the name Tyrion Lannister was laughing from his place in the throne room. And was enjoining the entertainment he was given." I knew it was a bright idea to go to one of these favours from the king." And he sipped from his wine while he starred to the king waiting for his response to his brother's request. " That is the favour you are asking for. " The king starred down to Jaime and everybody in the throne room waited for an angry king to respond. " Are you that stupid you have forgotten your vows King slayer." Robert said mocking to Jaime. " Of course not sire but you did told me I could ask you anything." And Jaime was again interrupted. " Yes anything but I didn't expect you to ask this from me. Are you that kind of a fool. I can't give out these favours for any man of the guard like your father is giving out gold. YOU MADE VOWS." The king yelled out and Jaime wiped a bit of his hair out of his face and starred down to the king.

" Yes I did. And I don't need a reminder to it. But you are always complaining how you see those damn blond Lannisters all the time. I am giving you sire a reason to get rid of one of those blond Lannisters. And also releasing you from my fathers torturing questions all the time when he is asking for an heir for Casterly Rock." Jaime said and he looked to the king while the king drank from his wine cup. Suddenly Varys popped up and stood on the left side of the king ready for giving him guidance and help. Varys started to whisper in the king's ear and the room became silent and everyone tried to listen in on their conversation. " Sire you must see the answers on your prayers in this. Sending Jaime and his betrothed to Casterly Rock so they can have an heir. It will help you as ser Jaime said from the irritating blond Lannisters that are walking around." Varys looked to Jaime while he whispered that in the king's ear and he saw from the corner of his eyes that Cersei was listening in on them. " But what about the guard I cant just release him he might be a Lannister but he is still one of the best knights we have. It will raise uproar in the rest of the Kings guard when I release him." The king spoke back to Varys but he was still interested in the answers the spider might have.

" Of course sire but that's why you will keep him in the guard but put him still on duty. So when he is needed in Kings landing he will travel from Casterly Rock to here. And when not needed he will guard the kingdom from his side of Westeros." Varys said and he saw it brought a tiny smile on the king's face and he knew he had won over the king in these matters. Cersei also saw the look her husband was having and she started to panic . She didn't expect these outcomes she wanted Jaime to stay alone and let that whore of his leave Kings landing. She had to stop it all from happening. And so she bowed down to her husbands ear and started to plea with him. " But darling you can't let this happen there are no exceptions in the Kings guard. Let my brother use his favour for something else and not something as scandalous as this."

The king pushed his wife out of his side and he looked to Jaime and he started to stand. " I King Robert Baratheon will give you this favour. You may marry a woman of your liking and you will move to Casterly Rock until I need you in Kings landing. This is the only favour I give you and the last you ask from me." Robert spoke loudly for everyone to hear. He turned around and sat down in his throne. Jaime was about to walk away when the king spoke for a last time to him. " But you will marry after our travel to Winterfell after that we start organizing the fest for your wedding." Jaime thanked the king and he walked out of the throne room with a smirk on his face.

Robert looked to his shocked wife and he laughed to her. " You wanted me to be kinder sometimes. See I am being kind to your brother." He grabbed his cup again and Lancel filled it with wine. " Thank god that we are going to Winterfell I need some normal people around me." The king mumbled while the rest of the throne room was still shocked of the words he had spoken to Jaime Lannister.


	7. Oh no

None of the Game of Thrones characters are mine only Aurora

Chapter 6

Aurora was again pacing in the tent where she was staying with Jaime. They were only a day riding away from Winterfell and every minute they were getting closer she was freaking out only more. Jaime walked into the tent and saw his ´betrothed´ pacing like a mad woman. He walked to her and pushed her into a chair. "Woman stop pacing for a moment and takes some rest you are going to need it." He said with a double meaning and an eyebrow waggle. She just rolled with her eyes and started bouncing with her left leg. Jaime noticed it and was getting sick and tired with her behaviour the last few weeks they were on the road. "What is wrong with you? You have been only acting strange these few weeks. Always pacing and being anxious. Even Tyrion asked last night if something was wrong."

She stood up suddenly and started pacing and waving with her arms. "What's wrong? What's WRONG? " She yelled out. " Everything is wrong. I am trapped into this tent these last few weeks. Suddenly I have heard this rumour that you are getting married." Aurora kicked Jaime in the shin and looked him in the eye. "Did you forget to tell me something Lannister?" She asked while she was only getting more frustrated with the smirk on his face. "And get that stupid smile from your face before I slap it off." Jaime stood up and grabbed her into his arms. She struggled a bit but stopped after a few seconds. "My lady do I need to remember you of all the demands you gave me before this trip." And he kissed her softly in her neck. "You demanded your own horse because you refused to sit into a carriage."

Aurora huffed and looked the other way. "You didn't let me pick my own horse." Jaime gave out a laugh and grabbed her chin so she would look him in the eye. "I gave you your own horse what do you want more from me woman." She rolled again with her eyes but a tiny smile started to form at the corner of her mouth. "Then you demanded that if you were going to eat with me every night you wanted my brother also with us and-" And Jaime was suddenly interrupted. "Speaking of your brother he forgot to bring me one of his books. I was bored out of my mind this day." Jaime slowly walked them to a chair and he sat down with her in his lap. "Well if that was the case you could have said something to me, my lady. I would have done something to you being bored out of your mind." He said with a smile on his face. Oh he would defiantly have some good exercises for them both.

"But still Jaime those are not that kind of big demands. They are small if you compare them to the things you have done to me." Aurora said while she unknowingly started to lean more into Jaime's side. Jaime pinched her into the side. "You still are holding that over my head. That brings me also to your last demand. No fucking on this trip." Aurora turned her head around and Jaime tried to put a sad look on his face but he was failing big time. She laughed at that. "Yes and I didn't believe you truly could do that but you did." It was true and Aurora couldn't believe her eyes these past weeks. Jaime has been keeping to all the demands she made even the no fucking rule. "Well my lady I thought I would give you a bit of rest on this trip." That was not only it. Jaime was afraid after the last pregnancy scare she could get easily pregnant. So he wanted to lay it a bit off until they were at Winterfell. There he could get some special tea for her to drink. Of course he would not tell her something like that.

"Alright Lannister but I also think you are afraid the king and his wife might hear us." She said while she leaned completely into his side because a cold wind started to come into their tent. They heard from behind them somebody coming into their tent and Jaime tried to cover Aurora from the incoming guest. "No need to cover her up brother it's only me." Tyrion said with a big smile on his face. Aurora looked him into the eye. "Your late and forgot to bring me a book. I was so bored I started to count the flowers that are growing in the grass."

Tyrion looked down to the ground and inspected it. "There are no flowers growing here." And he looked back to her. "Exactly." She simply said. Jaime had a smile on his face and simply laughed to his brother while shaking his head. And pointing to her while mouthing ´Lost cause´. Tyrion also started laughing and Aurora only looked annoyed because she knew she was missing something between the two brothers. She just stood up and walked to the make shift bed and sat down on it. " Alright just leave me out and go have fun together. Prowling and growling like a lion in the night."

" Well woman you still forgot to answer my first question . Why you are so anxious going to Winterfell. " Jaime said while he looked to her. Aurora closed her eyes and she shook with her head. " I don't want to talk about it." She whispered. Tyrion who stood close enough heard her and started to walk to the bed and sat down next to her. " Why do I get this feeling you have been there before ? " He asked her while waiting for an answer. Jaime also deadly curious grabbed his chair and put it down in front of her. Also not wanting to be left out why his lady was so anxious about that place. Aurora opened her eyes and saw both their questioning faces. " Because I used to live there. But I have been gone for some time I am afraid I might not like how they respond for me returning to that place."

Tyrion grabbed her hands and gave it a squeeze. Yes he Tyrion could be nice to the right person. And to somebody he liked. And he liked Aurora like a little sister. It was pretty obvious she was younger then he but he and Jaime still didn't know how young she really was. She spoke like an old soul who has been through a lot but also had seen a lot. Jaime looked to her and gave her smile. " Well if something might happen I can get them killed in the name of the king." He said to her. Nobody was aloud to hurt her only he could do that. Jaime didn't even know where all these feeling were coming from he never felt for another woman like that. But this fiery red haired woman started to slowly grab some pieces from his heart.

Aurora gave a little snort. " I don't think the king would like that." She said when all of sudden a guard stepped into the front of the tent. " We are going to leave right now. Kings orders." And the guard left again. Tyrion stood up from the bed. " I have to go my lady I have some whores to kick out of my tent." And he gave a kiss on her hand and left with a wink to his brother. Jaime also stood up and grabbed the nearest cloak and put it around Aurora. " It seems we are going to be there faster then we thought." Aurora looked Jaime in the eye and he saw the angst and fears it. He tied her cloak and grabbed her bags. He was about to leave when he felt a hand grab his right hand. She was holding onto it like he was her lifeline.

They walked together out of the tent. And she didn't even thought about her disgust for Jaime while she held his hand.

On the road Aurora held tightly the reins of the horse in her hands. She saw Tyrion coming to her with his horse. And she laughed on the inside at small Tyrion on a huge horse. " And did you managed to loose the whores out of your tent." She asked him. Tyrion got an all known smirk on his face. " They already left when I got there." Aurora laughed at that. " You lucky bastard." And they both looked ahead. The walls of Winterfell were coming closer. Before them both even noticed they were already in the walls and trotted past a whore house. Aurora already rolled with her eyes and looked to Tyrion. " Just go I will cover for you." Tyrion gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the entourage of the king whistling.

In front of her she saw the carriage standing still and the queen getting out of it together with her children. Aurora started to look around and not focusing on the king and the Stark children. Jaime got yelled at by Cersei because Tyrion was again not present and probably in a whore house. He was about to go to the whore house when he saw Aurora starring just pointlessly to a house. He sent his horse toward her and he stood still next to her. " Why don't you bring your horse to the stables and I will come to you after I find Tyrion." Aurora just nodded and was about to go to the stables when she suddenly got a clearer mind. " Jaime!" she yelled. And he stopped and turned his head to her. " He is in one of the first whore houses we past." And she turned around and took her horse to the stables.

In the stable Aurora was almost ready with brushing her horse. Outside a man and a woman were having a little argument " Ned where are you going . You need to get prepared for the feast." The woman said to the man while pushing her children inside their home. " Just a minute Cat I need to check on one of the horses." The man called Ned answered back. Aurora was getting finished with her horse and was putting her hood back over her head and was about to walk quickly out of the stables. But she wasn't paying attention and bumped right into somebody. Her hood fell off her head and her red curls were getting into her face. A mans hand reached for her and she was lifted up from the ground. Coming face to face with the man she was about to thank him when her eyes almost popped out of her head. She started to feel a bit warm and her hands were starting to sweat. The man also was looking surprised but with a loving look in his face he brushed some of her curls behind her ear. Aurora took a deep breath and all her courage. " F-father I can explain this."


End file.
